No Goodbyes Here
by pinklove09
Summary: A future fic about Seth and Summer. It takes an interesting twist in their lives after college. See how this SS fic forms! CHAPTER 10 IS FINALLY UP! PLEASE R&R! CHAPTER 10!
1. The Introduction

_Before Note: I own no rights to The O.C., Fox, or anything associated with The O.C. This is my new fan-fiction story. It takes place 2 years after college graduation. Everything that has happened up until episode 3.20 stands. The main characters are Seth and Summer. This is my first "future fic," so be don't be surprised if it isn't the best thing you've ever read! Anyway, much love - Marissa. _

**Chapter 1 - The Introduction**

Summer Roberts tripped up the steps, and spilled her to go cup of Starbucks frozen coffee all over the place. She was already running late when she decided to make a stop at Starbucks, but got lucky when the line was short, and was able to get back on the road pretty quickly. That all ended when the universe decided today wasn't her day and put her taxi behind the worlds slowest driver. They hit every red light, and weren't even able to reach the speed limit when they weren't running into stop lights. Once Summer finally got to her building she was sprinting to the elevator which had just left, so she headed for the stairs. She began to run up them, which left her here, with her coffee all over.

"Today is totally my day... just completely perfect." She said, searching for a Kleenex in her purse. "I am going to get killed, I am so late." She said, retrieving what she had been searching for.

Summer worked for a big design company called "Aiden." It was something that was brand new, and everyone loved it. It was the new "Chanel." She was one of the main executives, but her boss didn't like her much. Many of Summer's co-workers believe that their boss Loralyne is very jealous of Summer. Summer tends to brush it off her shoulder, and continue to work when it's brought to her attention.

"It isn't bad enough that Loralyne hates me, but she could fire me if I'm late..." Summer said, ranting to herself.

A door opened, and then shut, and Summer began to hear footsteps heading down the first flight of steps.

"Summer." She head a familiar voice whisper.

"Lee!" Summer said softly back, hoping it was her good friend Leah.

Leah Parker walked down the rest of the stairs seeing Summer's big mess, and just started to laugh.

"Summer, you and messes, it's so hilarious." Leah said, getting down on her knees to help Summer.

"I can't help it!" Summer said, laughing.

They laughed as they picked up the rest of Summer's things, and headed up the stairs talking about today's schedule, and walked into the office.

"Totally chaotic already... and it's 9:15 in the morning." Leah said, giving Summer a warning.

"Well, it's usually like this on Fridays. The last day of the week, and it's the suckiest." She said, trying to sound happy about it at least being Friday.

"Psh. Yeah..." Leah said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Summer playfully rolled her eyes, and headed to her office. She opened her door, and set her things down on one of the side tables. She went to sit in her seat. There was so much work to get done, and she didn't have any motivation to be doing it. She was supposed to be going on a date with her boyfriend Logan tonight, and doubling with Leah and Dylan, who were just the cutest couple ever. Summer didn't feel like sitting here setting up fashion shows, and calling models to come in. Ring. Ring. Summer's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Summer said, picking up the receiver.

"Roberts." Loralyne's unwanted voice came through.

Summer gave a heavy eye roll. "Hey Loralyne."

"Roberts, where are my files?" She said, briskly.

"Which files Loralyne?" Summer asked with her patience.

"You know which ones, the ones with my hired models. Where are they Roberts. Find them now." She said, slamming the phone down.

Summer softly put her phone down, and pushed herself backwards in her rolling chair. She slowly got up, and headed for her filing cabinet. She looked for the modeling tab, and grabbed the files that Loralyne so anxiously needed, and opened her office door, and headed across the main office to Loralyne's luxurious spot, and knocked on the door.

"What." She heard a stern voice yell.

"I have your files." Summer said, attempting to not be rude.

"Put them in the box, and get back to work." Loralyne said in her same brisk tone.

"Sure." Summer said, sliding the files into the box, and turning around quickly.

Summer headed back to her office, when she caught glimpse of a tall, lanky, dark-haired main, in a suit, wearing converse, talking to Leah.

"It couldn't be." Summer whispered to herself, forgetting she was standing in the middle of the entire office, staring.

"There's no way." She whispered.

Summer brushed it off her shoulder, and walked back to her office, and sat in her chair. She looked at the list of models she was supposed to call today, and became so overwhelmed she laid her head down on her desk, and began to clear her head. She started thinking about the guy she saw after dropping off Loralyne's files. She wondered if it could have been Seth, and started remembering all of their times together, until they split up for college. She'd ended up going to Brown by herself, and he'd gotten a last minute acceptance to Berkeley, and when they broke up at the sweatshirt party, they'd stayed broken up ever since. She had loved him with all of her heart, and knew that she could have married him and stayed with him for the rest of her life. She loved the way that they were together. Apparentally he wasn't sure, and even though she had tried talking to him about things, but it never really worked out. She hadn't talked to him for about 6 years. The last time they spoke was on graduation day of High School. There was a knock at the door, which pulled Summer away from her thoughts.

"Sum." Leah said, walking in.

"Oh, Hey Lee. What time is it?" She asked.

"Almost 12:30, it's time to go eat. I'm starving." She said, grabbing Summer's purse.

"Let's go then!" Summer said, not believing she'd reminisced about her and Seth for almost 2 hours.

She brushed it off her shoulders, and went to lunch with her new best friend. Although, she was still in the reminiscing mood.

"Do you feel okay?" Leah asked her. "You look a little pale."

Summer looked up, realizing she'd only gotten about 3 hours of sleep. "Not really."

"Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day and sleep." Leah suggested.

"That sounds good." Summer said, getting her cell phone to call Loralyne.

The conversation actually went over good because Summer made it appear as if she was eight times more ahead with work then she was, and she was a great fake when it game to being truly sick.

"I'll call you at 5:30 Sum, get some sleep hun." Leah said, getting in a cab in front of Summer and Logan's loft.

"Bye hun." Summer said, turning around, and grabbing her keys.

She walked into her bedroom, and laid her purse down on the chair, and slipped off her boots. She slipped on some of Logan's sweats, and a wife-beater, and laid in her comfy bed. She felt like she'd gotten sucked back into her senior year, and started thinking about it again. She decided to pull out her diary and read some of the stuff in it.

----------------------------------

Next Chapter:

What will be in Summer's old diary"

Was it Seth in the "Aiden" office?


	2. The Transfer

_Before Note: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY! I can't even believe it took me this long to get the next chapter up, I feel so horrible. Things just kept popping up that kept me farther and farther away from this story. I shouldn't be making excuses, I'm sorry guys! Thank you all for the reviews, it really does mean a lot that you guys readmy stories. Anyway, without further-or-do, here is the second chapter, with the third following very soon! Love, Marissa._

**Chapter 2 - The Transfer**

Seth Cohen sat on his couch buried in old comic books. He was wearing the same bath robe from 2 weeks ago, and had so many Cheeto stains on his plain white t-shirt it was sickening. He'd been out of work for almost three months, and he wasn't sure where to turn. He'd just gotten a call that there was an opening up for an advertising director some place in New York. He sent for an application, filled it out, and sent it back. He was waiting for that one call, the call that was going to get him out of his apartment in Newport, and to hotel room in New York for an advertising job. He'd gotten a degree in it, it was such a thrill for him.

"RING... please ring. I need you to ring." Seth said, pleading to the telephone.

"Great. No response... at least it can ring... and now I'm talking to a phone and too myself.." He said, tapping his fingers on the coffee table. The phone started to ring, it almost didn't even phase Seth. It was like he'd been waiting for so long that when it actually started to ring, it was like it wasn't actually happening.

"Hello?" Seth said, trying to sound professional.

"Hello there. This is Loralyne Hoffman from Aiden located in NYC. I am calling referring to the application you mailed in about a week ago."

Seth let himself breathe. "Yes.. I'm Seth Cohen.."

"Ah. That's good. I was calling for you sir. I would like to tell you congratulations. You're resume is absolutely remarkable. Aiden would be delighted to have you on as our advertising director." She said.

Seth couldn't believe it. "I—I, I am in– I am shocked." Seth sputtered out.

"I can tell." Loralyne said chuckling a little.

"Well, what—what do I do, I mean... along the lines of New York, and living there, etc.." Seth said, feeling like he was jumping the gun.

"Ah... yes! I was just getting to that." Loralyne said, pacing her words. "You'll have an apartment, which I will call and have set up for you as soon as we get off the phone. Until that is complete, you'll be staying in the Hilton. You'll be working with my two head executives majority of the time you're here... We're going to be working on this advertisement contract for almost 6 months, so you'll be here for that long."

"Thank you.. I feel like all my questions are answered." Seth said.

"You're welcome. Your plane tickets will be arriving in two days, so please have everything packed to live in New York by the Saturday evening, your plane will be leaving at that time. I am so glad you accepted the job as our new advertising director." Loralyne finished, hanging up the phone.

"Well, that was almost like a recording.." Seth said, smiling.

Seth spent the next two days packing, and he still wasn't done. He got his tickets in the mail, and he was pretty excited about his job, although his life hadn't ever really gotten to the same amount of happiness ever since him and Summer split at the end of their senior year. He had never been able to tell her that the reason that he wasn't going to Brown wasn't because he didn't want to be with her, but that because he didn't get in. It was hard for him to tell her that because she said that if he didn't get in and she did, she wouldn't go. He felt like it was ridiculous for her not to go to a top school just because her boyfriend didn't go. It was hard for him to finally decide to tell her that he had decided to just not go to Brown, but he felt like it was the truly right thing to do. He had ended up putting in a last minute application to Berkeley and got accepted immediately. He moved there with Ryan, but they weren't room-mates. He lost touch with majority of the people he was ever close with after he and Summer split. He was still close with his parents but that was about it.

"Honey. The moving truck is here." Kirsten said from the other room.

Seth's thoughts were broken. "Thanks mom."

Seth sucked in a deep breath, while looking around his empty apartment, he took any last thoughts and left them there on the bare floor. He grabbed the last box that lie on the floor, and walked out the door. Seth tripped down the steps, and dropped a picture from that had his and Summer's Junior Prom picture in it. It'd be years since he'd seen that picture, but he tried not to let the Summer thing phase him again, and kept on working. Seth went to his parents house to shower, and got ready to get onto the plane. Seth boarded the plane, and feel asleep only about 15 minutes into the flight. He was exhausted, pretty soon he would be landing in New York City, and he'd be able to go talk to the new people he would be working with, and be able to sleep in an actual bed in his hotel room. This was going to be quite an adventure for Seth.

"We'll be landing in fifteen minutes, please be ready to exit the plane." The fight attendants's voice awoke Seth.

He'd be dreaming of getting fired from his last job, and sitting in his apartment for a good month moping around, kind of like he did when he thought that Summer and Zack had sex. It was almost identical, except the feeling was about his job, not Summer. Except, it wasn't just a dream. He'd actually gotten fired, and had moped around for a month, just like he had about the whole Summer and Zack thing, and then finally got that call from the lady at Aiden, and now he was done being a mope.

"We'll be landing in less the five minutes, once again, please be ready to exit the plane." The attendant's voice pulled Seth away from his thoughts, and on task.

"Time to be in NYC for a new life." Seth quietly said to himself.

Once Seth had gotten all of his things off the plane, and was taxied over to his hotel, he put his things away, and got taxied to Aiden. This was the same day that Summer had spilt her coffee all over the place. Seth had been the one who had gone up the elevator just before as Summer walked in to get on. Although, neither of them knew this. Seth headed up the stairs, and had a quick 15 minute meeting with Loralyne, who he felt a little uncomfortable around, considering he kept giving her "the eye." After that, he was introduced to Leah, one of the executives that he'd be working with, and out of the corner of his eye he saw a short, dark-haired beauty, but didn't go into the thought process.

Next Chapter

----------------------------------------

How will Seth and Summer come to see each other?

Do any of the characters know that one another is there, and isn't telling either of them?


	3. The Business Meeting

Chapter 3 - The Business Meeting

Summer awoke in a cold sweat. She couldn't even remember what she'd been dreaming about, but it probably wasn't a very good dream. She felt very chilled, but almost hot at the same time. She looked over at her bedside clock, feeling her eyes adjust to being open. It was nearly 6:00pm, and she had plans to go on that double date with Logan, Leah, and Dylan... not that she truly felt up to it anymore. Her head was still kind of spinning over seeing that guy in the office, even though she didn't see his face, it almost had to have been Seth. She tried to stop thinking about it, but it was kind of hard when you saw someone that you once loved so much it took you almost 4 years to get over them, and be able to not compare everyone to them.

"Babe... Summer... I'm here." Logan's voice came from the front room.

"I'm in the room." Summer said in a raspy, 'just woke up' voice.

Logan walked into their room, and kissed her on the forehead. "Wow, you're burning up, are you sick?" He asked her.

Summer reached up and felt her own forehead noticing that she did feel pretty warm. "I don't feel very good." She said... not sure why though.

"Hmm. I don't think it's such a good idea we go out tonight with you burning up like that..."

Summer just smiled, with an agreement in her face. "Yeah, but.."

"It's okay Summer, I kind of needed to be at the office tonight anyways, and I really don't want you to get real sick again like you did in November."

Logan turned back around, and put his coat on. He gave her a kiss on the cheek, and plugged her cell phone into the charger. "Call me for anything babe." He said, and walked back out the door, shutting the light off.

"I don't understand why I'm sick all of a sudden." She said, not really getting why she felt fine this morning, and now she felt like crap. "I don't get it." She said, picking up her phone, to dial Leah's number.

"Hey Summer." Leah said, picking up her phone.

"Hey Lee. I'm sick. I have a high temp, and I feel like crap." Summer said.

"I knew you looked sick, well I'll come over, and we'll watch some flicks, it will be cute." Leah said, with a chuckle in her voice.

Summer smiled at the thought of curling up in bed with a bunch of junk food and Sprite, and watching some cute love movies. "That sounds perfect."

"Sure hun. I'll be over soon." Leah said, hanging up.

Summer got out of her bed and fixed it up a little bit, and made sure the DVD player was plugged in. She brushed her teeth, so they didn't have that plaque-feeling on them. She looked around the kitchen for something worth eating, she decided on a pop-in pizza, and stuck it in the microwave. She stood in the kitchen sort of hunched over the sink, waiting for the mic., to beep. She grabbed her pizza, and put it on a plate. She grabbed some napkins and a fork, and waited for it to cool down, at the same time waiting for Leah to come. The doorbell rang and Summer yelled for Leah to come in between bites. Leah walked in cracking up at all the pizza sauce on Summer's face.

"What? I'm a messy eater, you know that." Summer said, laughing a little.

"You're such a slob, you loser." Leah said.

"So?" Summer said, with pizza in her mouth.

"Haha. EW!" Leah said, heading to Summer's room to pop in a DVD. "I've got "A Lot Like Love," is that okay?" She asked.

"Awe. I love that movie." Summer said, cleaning up her mess. "What junk food did you get?" She asked.

"Tons!" Leah said, dumping her bag on the bed.

Summer had a look of excitement on her face, as she jumped on her bed, and started to watch the movie.

"I am so not excited for that meeting tomorrow." Leah said, in the middle of the movie.

"Leah.." Summer said.

"Well, it's true, we have to meet the new advertising director, who I already met, he talks a lot." Leah said, kind of laughing.

"Well, that sucks. Oh well." Summer said, consumed in her movie.

The movie finished, and Leah was out. Summer let her sleep there, and Summer went to sleep too. She figured that Logan was going to crash at work since it was almost 1:00 in the morning, but she couldn't sleep, and she knew Leah must of had a rough day at work considering she scarfed down over three-quarters of the junk food she brought over and drank 4 beers. Summer decided she'd call Logan, since he had said to call her for anything. Summer heard the ring in her ear a good 20 times, and since Logan did not have a voice-mail, it would just ring, and ring, and ring again. Summer assumed that he'd crashed on his desk with his laptop open and running right in front of him, snoring away just like he did at home all the time.

"Well, what else is there do to besides sleep now?" Summer whispered to herself.

She lied down and eventually fell asleep, nearly forgetting all about the fact that she has a weird feeling that she saw the love of her life at her own work this morning. It had felt like 15 minutes had passed before Summer's alarm was going off like it was a fire drill. She rose up out of bed faster than she had ever before startled out of her mind, nonetheless Leah was still completely passed out still smashed from the night before, and untouched by the alarm clock. Shaking Leah vigorously Summer headed for the shower, and started to prep for the meeting. She still had a temperature, and felt like she was coming down with some kind of illness but still knew this meeting was mandatory and that she would probably get a good talking too and a write-up if she did not attend.

"LEAH! Would you WAKE UP?" Summer yelled loud as ever.

Leah made a few hand movements and buried her messy hair into the pillow before eventually launching herself out of the bed, and practically sprinting to the coffee machine. Leah was hung-over, a little girl like that can only take so much alcohol, and 4 tall boys did it for her.

"Hey sexy, you come here often?" Summer joked with Leah, about her morning after appearance.

"Haha, real funny hot stuff." Leah remarked back. "What time is it anyway?" She asked.

"8:15, we have 45 minutes, so get a move on missy!" Summer said jokingly slapping Leah's butt.

Around 8:40 the girls left the loft and headed for Aiden. The meeting of all meetings is what Loralyne called it, which was what she basically called every meeting. Aiden needed a new advertising director because the old one tried to take Aiden's material and make it for their own, which was a bad idea and a heavy lawsuit. Heading up the elevator and down the hallway the girls were so not ready for this meeting, Leah was hung-over and Summer was ill. Walking around the corner and into the staff room, Summer nearly fainted. Sitting less than 100 feet in front of her was none other than Seth Cohen, her love from High School. Summer's jaw dropped and she started to drool out of the corner of her mouth. Leah nudged her, and they sat down. Seth had not noticed Summer yet due to the fact that he was in what looked like a transfixed conversation with Loralyne and not looking at the door.

"Summer, what was that all about?" Leah asked her.

"Oh you know... that is just Seth my ex-boyfriend from High School, the one that it took me almost 4 years to get over... but you know, whatever." Summer said sarcastically.

Leah got the same stunned look on her face that Summer had just moments ago. "Oh, dear Jesus above me." She said with a frog in her throat.

"...Yeah" Summer replied.

Summer decided that it would probably be best if she faced the other way the whole time. At the time she did not realize that it was probably not only unprofessional, but disrespectful, but it was the only thing she could think of that was possible at the time.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen I would gladly like to introduce you to our new head of advertising, Mr. Seth Cohen!" Loralyne said in a fake happy voice.

As everyone clapped and gave smiles to Seth, Summer still sat there transfixed in her magazine where their first add of Aiden would be put.

----------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

Will Seth even notice Summer in the meeting?

How will Summer's emotions hold up after seeing Seth?

What is Logan doing?


	4. The Big Epidemic

**Chapter 4 - The Big Epidemic **

"Well, I do thank all of you for allowing me to come here and join you at the up and coming Aiden franchise. This is a big opportunity for me, and I am delighted that I have been chosen, and I do truly hope that I will be able to do as much as I can for this company. This is my passion, so I know that I'll be great for everyone here!"

Summer almost wanted to get up and just walked out. Hearing his voice made her stomach churn, and made her eyes tear up. She would never forget how he had just dumped her at that party, and then told her straight to her face that he did not love her anymore. She always wanted to know what she had done wrong, or who had come into the picture to cause him to break her heart, and then step on it. All the while Summer was transfixed in not only her thoughts but now her files for work she could feel a strong stare on her. She quickly looked over to see Loralyne glaring at her, and Seth answering a question to a co-worker in another direction besides Summer.

"Look up here." Loralyne mouthed to her.

"Okay." Summer mouthed back.

As hard as it was for her, she slightly moved her head so that she was facing the front of the room. Leah nudged Summer and slid her a note stating that she really did have an important question for her department, and needed to ask, Summer wrote back that it was okay, and looked over at Leah as to make it seem like she was paying attention to her question.

"Yes, you in the black.." Seth said nicely.

"I was just wondering what color scheme you were thinking about for the Vogue vs. Elle magazines?" Leah asked professionally.

Summer kept her eyes on Leah's cheeks the whole time, she could hear Loralyne coughing in the background in a motion to get Summer to look towards the front, but she could not look up there when she knew that Seth would be looking right back at her.

"What am I going to do, oh dear Lord what am I going to do?" Summer thought to herself.

It was not bad enough that it was actually Seth who was going to be working with her everyday, but now that the shock of him actually being there had started to settle in, she had just realized that her and Leah were the two head executives that would be working with Seth until the first 6 months were over, and then if Loralyne like him, he would stay until he either resigned or got fired.

"SHIT." Summer thought to herself. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"Well, I do believe that you have a question for Mr. Cohen don't you Roberts?" Loralyne said completely calling Summer out.

Summer froze in her tracks, almost losing her breath. Her head was still turned towards Leah, even though 5 questions had be answered since Seth answered her. Summer slowly turned her head towards the front, and made direct eye contact with Loralyne. Seth looked over at her, and about fell down. He grabbed onto his chair, and pulled himself together.

Ahem. "Yes, I do.. Thank you. Well, I was just wondering if I could go to the doctor because I had a 104 degree temperature before I left the house, and now I am pretty certain it is getting emergency room high, so if you will excuse me Loralyne, I will be on my way." Summer sarcastically smiled, gathered her things, and headed for the door.

"Summer, I really wish you would notify not only me, but the rest of the staff when you are that ill. I do not need an epidemic started in my building! But please, go to the hospital, and Leah you go with her. Jesus knows you two need each other. Come back on Monday refreshed and ready to work with Mr. Cohen."

Leah nodded in consideration for herself and Summer, and thanked Seth for his time. She walked out the door to find Summer in a ball next the elevator, sobbing. She quickly ran over to her nearly tripping on a rug.

"Summer... Summer hun, what is the matter?"

Summer was nearly hysterical, but got up and headed for the elevator. She stood grasping the pole inside, and wiped every tear that fell away.

"Do you know what it is like to feel like you are so in love with someone, and that nothing, NOTHING in the world could ever touch it? And then that person that you thought was your partner forever just ups and leaves you?" She said, calming down.

"I..." Leah started.

"Just out of the blue. Then, it takes you the entirety of your college years to finally get over that person, you start your career, get promoted, and then boom, you walk in and see that jackass that killed your emotions for so long."

Leah walked over to Summer giving her a hug, and told her that it would all be okay in the end.

"I hope so." Summer said sobbing again.

Summer headed to her apartment building so she could take a cold bath, and go to bed. She opened the door and burst into more tears.

"Be strong Summer, be strong."

Summer opened up her diary and started reading the entry right after she started dating Seth. It was after she got all jealous of Anna, and eventually lost her virginity to Seth after he gave her this amazing speech. She went on and on about how she knew he was the one she needed to be with, and how much she cared about him. It was so hard for her at that time in her life to drop the L word, but she knew that she would eventually be able to.

"_It is so crazy how fast I have fallen for him. One minute I cannot believe he is my ride to Mexico, and the next I am trying to figure out why in the world he was with that punk blonde girl instead of me. I wanted to punch him in the face, all the while still completely wanting him. Now that we are dating, I know that we are going to be together for a long time."_

Of course, this entry was before he left her to go live with Luke, and before he hooked up with Alex. Summer forgot about her bath and just fell right asleep.

"I do apologize for that outburst Mr. Cohen. She has been quite ill lately." Loralyne said back at the advertisement meeting.

Still attempting to catch his full breath, Seth nodded his head, and waited for the next question. He could not have even fathomed that he would be working with her. After breaking up with her because he did not get into Brown, and not wanting her to ruin her life goals, Seth stayed in Newport completely heartbroken and depressed for about 6 months. It was easier for Seth to realize than Summer that things were not going to be perfect again, and that this was the last straw for him, but he had done for her, and that was all that counted to him. He had ended up meeting a beautiful girl named Jane who moved to California to pursue modeling. She was gorgeous, and her and Seth had broken up only about 4 or 5 weeks before he got the Aiden gig.

"...Mr Cohen?" Loralyne said pulling him away from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was your question?" He asked, mind jumbled.

Jane had eventually broken up with Seth because he acted like he did not love her anymore. And even though he had given her a promise ring, and asked her to move in after they were together for a year and a half, she just was not feeling like he wanted a relationship anymore. She kicked herself out and went to live with her long-time best friends, and Seth was left alone to rot away in his apartment.

"Well, once again I do thank each and everyone of you for coming, I certainly hope that this will be a great run for all of us, and Aiden." Seth said, finishing off the meeting.

"Here are your room keys, your apartment is still being searched for, we want you to be in a good place! Thank you so much for being here Mr. Cohen." Loralyne said, handing him the keys and walking out of the staff room.

"Wow." Seth said, knocking the oak door and leaving the room as well.

---------------------------

Next Chapter:

Now that Seth and Summer both know that they'll be working together, what happens now?


	5. The Close Quarters

**Chapter 5 - The Close Quarters**

"Hey baby. You sick?" Summer awoke with Logan rubbing her forearm, and kissing her check softly.

"Yeah, I don't what is wrong, but I think I'll be okay." She said with a smile.

She lifted herself up enough to give Logan a kiss. She was still all jumbled from first thinking she saw Seth, and than actually seeing Seth. She tried to brush it off, but it just was not working out.

"Well, babe I think I am going to go out with the guys tonight. I was going to take you to dinner and to a movie, but I don't think I want to get you more sick. Just stay in bed and I will see you later on tonight, probably at 11, okay?" Logan said to her.

"Okay hun, thanks for checking on me." Summer said kissing him again.

With that, Logan quickly changed and headed for the door. Summer got up and got a glass of water, and plopped back onto her bed. "It just doesn't feel the same." Summer said after seeing Seth for the first time in 6 years, and after just kissing Logan, she had realized it didn't feel the same kissing him as it had kissing Seth. In fact, out of the 7 guys she had kissed since Seth, none of them did the trick.

**In a royal part of town.** Seth sat on his bed in the infamous Hilton suites thinking of nothing but his once brunette beauty sitting in the staff room with her head turned still looking amazing her in Chanel get-up. Summer had barely changed at all. Obviously now she was 24 instead of 18, and she had graduated from Brown in a degree of fashion and fine arts. She worked for one of the best up and coming fashion labels in the world as a top executive, and must have been happily engaged by the rock she had on her ring finger. However, the way she bolted out of the room was quite strange. Seth had barely gotten a glance at her, except for the whole 15 seconds she looked in his direction to speak to Loralyne, however, everything that happened in those 15 seconds went in slow motion for Seth.

"I still love her." He said out loud.

He could not help it. He was in love with Jane too, but not like how he was with Summer. Seeing her again made his stomach ache, but not necessarily in a bad way. He knew that it was his fault that they were over, that her heart was broken, that she had moved on, that she was where she was. He knew all of it was his fault. When Summer asked him to look her straight in the eyes and tell her that he did not love her anymore, he felt himself crumble on the inside, but he knew he had to do it or else she wouldn't go, and she had to go. If she could only find out that he had broken her heart so she could do what she needed to do for her LIFE, and for her GOALS, and for everything that she EVER wanted, maybe she would not hate him. He knew that eventually Summer would end up hating him, after all the hurt and getting over their relationship had ended. He could feel the pain in her eyes when she was in the room, and the way that she was faced the other way the whole time she was there.

**Back at the loft. **

"I just hate him." Summer said to Leah on the phone. "He broke my heart, and never talked to me again. When I called, he did not answer. He ignored me."

"Babe. That just shows how much of a dick he is. Just screw him. You have your life now, you have Logan, you have your ring, you have me, your job. Yeah it sucks, he will be there, but just flaunt what he can't have anymore, and go on with what you do your best." Leah said trying to be supportive.

"I wish it were that easy, but I'll try." Summer said, and hung up.

Logan walked in the door drunk as anything. He smelled of cheep booze and cigarettes; which only meant one thing. He was in the "giving mood." He always wanted to have sex when he came home from the bars. Summer started to roll over and play like she was asleep. She heard Logan clashing around in the bathroom, looking for a condom of course. He came into the room and jumped on top of her and started kissing her neck. He pulled off her pants, and unbuttoned her shirt. Summer rolled over, and decided it would not be that bad of an idea. She took of Logan's shirt, and kissed his neck. They ended up having sex and it got her mind off of everything else. She eventually feel asleep satisfied with everything, and not thinking she had to go to work and deal with Seth soon. Yeah, that SETH.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. "Summer, turn that alarm clock off NOW." Logan yelled still cuddling with her.

"Sorry baby." She said, reaching over and getting out of bed.

She gave Logan a quick kiss, and headed for the shower. She put her hair into some curlers, and started her make-up. Heavy? Natural? Noticeable? What to do, so many choices. She decided to a natural but sexy look. She picked out an amazing ensemble from her closet with matching shoes. Grabbed her bag, teased her hair once more, and headed for the door. Summer met Leah at the coffee shop, grabbed her usual frozen mocha, and got a taxi. Of course, the elevators were booked, so her and Leah headed for the stairs, opening the door, and bumping right into none other than Seth Cohen himself.

"Sorry!" Leah said to him.

Summer and Seth stood making strong eye contact for about 30 seconds. Then Summer rolled her eyes strongly and walked past into her office.

"Yeah, she hates me." Seth said to Leah.

"Do you blame her?" Leah replied, briskly walking away.

Seth had never heard that before, since he was the only one that had known what he did for why he did it, he was almost stunned at what Leah said. He them remembered that Summer and her had been close co-workers for 2 years now, and probably roomed together in college, and that Summer had probably told her everything there was to know about her relationship with him .

"No, I don't." Seth said, well after Leah had already walked away.

Leah walked into Summer's office to eat breakfast and drink their coffees. She walked in to find Summer holding a mirror up and fixing her make-up.

"Oh, God Summer, what is the matter with you?" She asked.

"Well, you know... it is not the easiest thing to deal with right now, and I am having a really hard time grasping the fact that he is here, and that I have to work with him everyday for the next 6 months. Please forgive me." She said somewhat rudely.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry hun. I just don't want that asshole to interfere with your life!"

"Thanks girl. You're my best friend it is only natural!" She said, getting up to give Leah a hug.

**In the designing room.**

"So, I was thinking for the Vogue ad it should probably be something more vintage and somewhat classy just because that is their main style... and for Elle maybe something fresher but with a tint of that old-fashioned class that they hold... probably a darker color scheme with midnight blues and indigos, for Vogue. Maybe a lighter teal and lavender for Elle." Seth rambled on.

Summer sat in the corner of the room rolling her eyes at basically everything that came out of Seth's mouth, and flipped through a Teen Vouge magazine, reading on Laguna Beach's old star Kristin becoming this big celebrity toping the makes of Lindsay Lohan and Hilary Duff.

"That all sounds truly amazing, you have a gift Seth." Leah said to him. "Right Summer."

Summer looked up to find Seth's face just staring at her, awaiting her response. She quickly shook her head yes, and excused herself to the bathroom. This time, it was Seth that followed her. Leah was shocked, but knew that they had to speak sometime. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"What is your problem?" He asked her, the first words he had actually spoken to her in the last 6 years.

Summer glared, and turned back around, flipping him the bird, and walked into the bathroom. This did not stop him, because he followed her into the bathroom, and shut the door behind him.

"Not that I don't think your 12 year old games aren't adorable and everything, but we are adults now Summer. It is not as if you are going to be able to make me and Leah do everything for the next 6 months, and maybe more just because you hate me. Now be a 24 year old and stop acting like this. I know you hate me, I know I screwed up, but go pee and get back to the room so we can help out your damn company."

She took in everything he said, but still did not say a word. But that was exactly what Seth wanted, was for her to speak. She glared at him again, brushed past him, and walked back to the design room.

Seth smacked his head against the door. "What am I going to do?"

-----------------------------

Next Chapter?

Will Summer ever talk to Seth?

Will Leah be able to help?

Will Seth find out about Logan?

Will Summer find out about Jane?


	6. The Getting Past

**Chapter 6 - The Getting Past**

Summer rushed back into the design room and slammed the door shut. She had an angry look on her face like she was about to slap someone silly. She had a slight wetness in her eyes, and she looked sad as well. As Leah examined her, she couldn't figure out what Summer was feeling.

"I just cannot stand him." Summer said, nearly breaking down. "I just want to quit my job, and move away so I'm not near him. I lived for 6 years of my life without him, getting over him, and finding something worth living for, and as soon as I think my life is in good standings, there he is, my main business partner for my dream job!" Summer screamed.

Leah looked at her with sympathy, and knew exactly where she was. Leah had once had her heart broken as well, and not that it was in the same measures as Seth took it, she could still understand. "I know it sucks babe, but we gotta do this!"

Seth walked back in the room with silence. He barley glanced at Summer sitting at the end of the table where majority of his things were. He brushed past Leah, giving an almost silent apology. He sat about five seats away from Summer and laid his head on the table. Leah knew that it was probably time that they both do some talking, instead of Seth yelling at Summer to grow up. She quietly slipped out of the room, and shut the door, taking both of them from their silent oasis. Summer looked up and saw Leah heading for her office, and knew exactly what she was trying to do. Seth looked over at the door and realized the same thing, and put his head back down.

"You know, this can't last forever." He mumbled.

Summer still had not said a word to him since they broke up over 6 years ago. She was afraid to speak to him. She knew that she still loved him, it isn't often you find the person you know you're destined to be with for the rest of your life when you're 16 years old, and then they just kill your heart. How was she as a person supposed to just let that go. She told her self over and over again that she would never speak to Seth again, and even if by some crazy circumstance they were in the same place, at the same time she would never even give him a glance. She hated him for what he had done to her, even though she still longed for him. She would never be able to forgive someone who had hurt her so much, and put her through all of the emotions she felt while trying to get past him in college.

"So, you're just planning on sitting here and not speaking to me for the next 6 months then?" He asked, pulling Summer away from her thoughts.

She looked at him directly in the eye. "Pretty much, yes." She said, the first three words she had spoken directly to Seth since High School.

"So, you've actually opened your mouth and spoken to me, so that is a good start." He said, almost trying to be funny.

Summer looked at him quizzically, making him feel very dumb for what he had just said.

"... Or not?" He said again.

"Does it make you feel like a complete idiot sitting here talking to me like we are friends when you have got to know that I want nothing to do with you, and the only reason that I am sitting here right now is because I adore my job, and worked my ass off to be here right now." Summer asked him.

Seth looked at her in shock. "Well, I just never heard you say that before... I guess I just.. Well I guess I figured that.. I had some idea that you.. You know probably had some kind of anger towards the situation..." He said in way to many words.

Summer looked at him again like he was a complete imbecile. "Well you know.. I only hate you." She said with a smirk on her face.

Seth just wanted to tell her so badly that he'd broken up with her because he wanted her to be able to pursue her dreams, and end up where she is today. He wanted to tell her how he had fallen into pieces and started to cry after she walked away when he had told her that he did not love her anymore. She would never believe him, even if it choked him up to tell her everything. The damage was obviously done. It was hard for Seth to remember it had been over 6 years since everything happened, due to the fact that him and Summer both still looked so young. It was hard for him to grasp the fact that they weren't dating, since they were sitting in the same room. He just wanted to tell her that he loved her, and tell her how beautiful she looked. He shifted his eyes back to her, watching her look through her magazine, and bit her bottom lip, like she always did when she was nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" Seth said, catching her off guard.

"Nervous? What makes... what makes you say that?" She somewhat stuttered.

"You're biting your bottom lip..." He said.

It was hard for Summer to remember that Seth knew her better than anyone in this world. Better than her father, her best friends, or even her current fiancee. "It doesn't matter." She ended up saying.

"Well, I guess since that the day is about over I am just going to go. I'm glad that you finally talked to me, even though it was just to tell me that you hated me. But oh well I guess, it is good to see you." Seth said, smiling like he always did to make her feel bad about what she had done, and turned around.

Summer waited until he left the room, lied her head down and started to cry. Seth had forgotten his laptop so he turned around, and walked back into the room to find Summer with her head down in her own tears. He stood there for a moment unsure of what to do.

"Hey... what's the matter?" He asked her.

Summer looked up quickly, very startled, and wiped her tears away. She smudged her mascara, and looked like a mess. "Just leave Seth." She said, and wiped away another tear.

"No, I don't want to leave, what is the matter Summer?" He asked her again.

"Seth, seriously. Just leave me alone. I do not want to even think that you're here. You know I hate you so why are you still standing there. This is all of your fault, just leave me the hell alone." She said with a bitterness in her voice.

"Okay, whatever. I am gone." Seth said, slamming the door behind him.

Summer smacked her head against the table softly. "What am I going to do, Jesus Lord what am I going to do?"

Angry with the situation Seth got off the elevator and ran to his room at the Hilton. He jumped on his bed and started screaming at the top of his lungs. He wasn't really yelling anything, just angry at the world. Angry because the girl he had loved for all these years absolutely hated him, and if he would have just told her the truth, then maybe things wouldn't be this way.

"I DID IT FOR YOU! I DID IT ALL FOR YOU SO YOU COULD BE WHERE YOU ARE!!!!" He screamed.

Leah was outside his hotel room, she wanted to talk to Seth about Summer. She had heard him yell that, and knocked on the door.

"Yeah" Seth said.

"Hey Seth, it is me Leah... I want to talk to you." She said politely.

Seth opened the door, with a red face, and looked very angry.

"Well, good evening to you as well." She said to him.

"Yeah... I'm a little pissed off." He said, closing the door, and following Leah to the couch.

"I understand, but I am going to talk to you a little bit." Leah started. "I met Summer my first day of college at Brown. We were roommates, and at first I thought I would hate her. She would always sit around in the room all sad. In class she would barely talk, and she did not do anything... ever. Now, from pictures she had put up on her bulletin board, it sure looked to me like Summer had a social life. A good life from California. For all that is me, I could not figure out why in the world this beautiful girl was always sad, and always crying herself to sleep. I eventually started to talk to her about things, and we got close enough that one day she spilled her entire heart to me, and I found myself balling, just sobbing like it was my own situation..."

Seth interrupted her. "What did she tell you?" He said, with interest.

"Well, I had asked her in mid-November why she was always crying herself to sleep. She told me

"_I was in love with this boy, and I still am. He was my everything, I didn't think that anything would ever come between us. We had fought of course, and we had been through a ton of obstacles through the 3 years that we were together, but we were in love. I had lost my virginity to him, and I loved him more than I had ever loved anyone or anything. One day, we were at this party near the end of the school year. He told me that he thought it would be better for our relationship if we weren't together anymore. I was crushed, but I knew there had to some kind of you know, reason. So, I set up this amazing thing for him to replay something he had done for me. I stood on a coffee cart and proclaimed my love for him, and he just stared at me. He just stared at me, like I was an babbling bafoon. I felt like a complete idiot, I told him that if he really wanted to break up then I would get out of his life if he would tell me that he didn't love me anymore. I told him to look me directly in the eyes and tell me that he didn't love me anymore, and you know... he did. He looked me right in the eyes and told me that. _

"_**SUMMER I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE." **__He said that to me." _

Seth sat in disbelief. Summer had told Leah everything as it had happened. Seth now knew how Summer felt and had felt since that day that he had told her he didn't love her anymore. He had done it for her.

"I did that for her." He said.

"Excuse me, what? You said you didn't love her anymore to benefit her?" Leah asked.

"I never got into Brown. She told me that if I didn't get into Brown she wasn't going to go, and we could find a place to go together. I was ashamed that I didn't get in, but I was more worried about the fact that Summer would screw up her life if she didn't go. I had to do something that would make her still go. The only way I knew how to do it was to tell her that we couldn't date anymore, and tell her that I didn't love her. I knew that it would hurt her, do you think that it didn't hurt me? I was crushed, and I still am from that situation. But look at her now. All happy with her life, in the career she always wanted, with a best friend like you, and obviously a good man with that ring on her finger. If I would have told her that I didn't get in to Brown, you wouldn't know Summer Roberts, you would have roomed with some slut from Kansas, and who knows, maybe you wouldn't be working for Aiden right now. This all comes back to me, but Summer doesn't know why I did what I did, and she hates me, because I broke her heart into a million pieces. What else can I Leah? What else is there to say? I am still in love with her, I will be until the day I die, but I can't tell her anything, she hates me." Seth said, choked up.

Leah's jaw dropped to the ground. Her eyes popped open like she had just seen a ghost. She looked at Seth in disbelief. She could not believe what she had just heard, but it all made sense; every last bit of it. From the stories that Summer had shared with her about the good times between Seth and her, it sounded like something that he would do. From showing his love to her on a coffee cart, to getting into fights with water polo players so that he could have his love.

"Well Seth, I can't help but say that I am stunned. I would have never expected a story like that one. I was expecting something more along the lines of, 'it just ended up that way, cause I didn't dig her anymore.' Even though that sounds a little more surfer than you... my only question is, why don't you just tell Summer?"

Seth looked at her, and nearly laughed. "Are you joking?" He asked. "Summer would laugh in my face, and tell me to get a life. I'm pretty ecstatic on the fact that she actually spoke to me today. Do you have any idea how long it has been since she has directed words at me?"

Leah nodded her head, she knew how stubborn her best friend could be. Still, she couldn't help but believe Seth, she knew that he was a genuine guy, and she could also tell that he really did love Summer. Even though years had past since they had their once strong flame, new ones had come in and out, and neither of them were the same person as they once were, you can't change emotion.

------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

Seth has an idea Summer has a new guy, but will he see Logan?

Will Summer become jealous when she finds out about Jane?

What will Leah do with the information Seth shared with her?

Will working together become any easier?


	7. The Green Monster

**Chapter 7 - The Green Monster**

Summer decided that sitting around being upset about Seth all the time wasn't going to work for her. Especially since she had spent majority of her first year of college crying over him, her second year missing him, her third year being angry at him, and her fourth year working her hardest to forget him. She had a new life now, and a wonderful group of people to share it with. Her and Logan decided to go for a nice dinner at a new restaurant down the street from their loft.

"Awe, babe! This is so cute." Summer squealed as she sat down in their booth.

Logan grabbed her butt-cheek and kiss her neck. "Logan!"

"Haha, sorry baby." Logan said, acting like it was normal.

Summer and Logan sat and flirted like they usually did, somewhat fooling around in the booth. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Leah walk in by herself, Summer motioned for her to come over, but Leah nodded it off, and mouthed that she was meeting someone. She had some kind of weird look on her face, but Summer brushed it off, remember this was her night with her man.

"Hey Seth." Leah said sitting down in a booth across the restaurant.

"Hey... what's up?" He asked her.

"Oh you know, trying to hide from Summer." Leah said, looking around a plant.

"What? Summer's here. I didn't see her when I came in... but yeah oh well." He said, playing it off like he didn't care she was there.

"Yeah... it is oh well because you know... she's with her fiancee. So... let's just chill out. Because me playing the role of the best friend, I'm supposed to hate you too. Remember?" Leah chuckled.

Seth kind of chocked on his drink. The word fiancee had hit him harder than a baseball bat to the face. He had seen the ring, but he kept wanting to believe that it was some jewelry she really liked to flaunt. "Yeah... a fiancee." Leah said again.

"Yeah, my girlfriend from home, Jane.. I gave her a promise ring. It took me a long time to get the nerve to ask her, but I finally did." Seth said, to give Leah the idea that he didn't care all that much.

"Awe, that's adorable!" Leah said. "What's her name?"

"Jane. She's beautiful. I love her." Seth said. "We took a little break after this huge fight we had about 2 months ago, but we started talking normally again right before the I booked Aiden. So, she's flying out here to model with Ford while I'm working with Aiden, and we're going to live together." Seth said, being fully truthful.

"Well that is really good. It is just kind of well... awkward that you're still so into Summer, but you know... whatever works for your kind of emotional tract." Leah said, looking at him like he was a crazy man.

"I didn't mean I was in love, love with Summer, I just still love her as a person. Ghee, Leah... make it seem like I still want to be with her. Psh, what a thought." Seth said looking to side and taking a drink.

"Right." Leah said sarcastically. "That's it!"

"Now Leah... I know we had our little 'convo' last night, but truly... I do love Summer, but it will just never work out, and it has been so long since me and her have even been civil, let alone on a talking level, if you will. I am in love with Jane, and that's where my heart is right now. I know you probably think that since last night I was all choked up telling you everything that I'm lying to your face to maybe have you run off to Summer and tell her stuff. But unfortunately, that is just not in my mind. She hates me, and she has every right now. She's happy with Skippy McHorny over there, and I'm happy with Jane. End of discussion." Seth said with persistence.

"Okay then." Leah said, taking a big bite of her steak.

Summer had gotten up to go to the bathroom, and was looking around for Leah's table to see who she had come with. She spotted Leah's red locks over a beautiful yellow dress. Naturally Summer walked over and squeezed into the booth next to Leah.

"Hey hun!" She said, with vodka on her breath.

Summer say Leah and Seth eating dinner together, and glared at both of them. "Okay then, well I guess I understand now where I stand with both of you." She said, starting to get up.

Leah grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Now, quit being high school Summer and sit back down. You know that is NOT why I am here or why he is here. My wedding is a month away for God's sakes. We're talking about the advertising launch. Seth has no one in town Summer. Would you stop?" She said sternly.

Automatically Summer realized she was in the wrong, and she also didn't know why she would have been angry anyways, just because he was her first love didn't mean that someone else couldn't have him now. Summer was like that with men though, and she always had been. Maybe it was the fact that she still had feelings towards Seth, and seeing him in a date like environment with none other than her best friend, mixed with the 5 vodka shots she had taken at the bar might of resulted in the comments she made. "Well I do apologize. I just wasn't thinking I guess." She said, and walked off briskly.

"See, this is why I was hiding. She's all mixed up over you." She said, and got up leaving thirty dollars for her part of the tab.

"Wha–, I mean... Le–.." Seth cut himself off. What was the point.

Seth waited for the waiter to bring him his tab, and left after paying, passing Summer and Logan's table. He saw them kissing, and he automatically felt a pit of anger rumbling around in his stomach. He looked directly at their tongues swapping back and forth between each other's mouths, and sickened walked away grabbing a tooth pick on the way out. Summer and Logan headed home, and went to bed, although Summer lied awake until 3 A.M. wondering why she had acted the way she did at dinner, and trying to get thoughts of Seth out of her mind.

"I HATE HIM!" She finally said aloud, startling Logan.

**Bright and Early. **Summer walked into the office with an amazing outfit on. She was decked out in everything Marc Jacobs, and looked stunning with her massive curls. Seth was in a nice suit with a comic book shirt underneath, sitting at the end of the design table putting together color schemes, and typing away on his laptop. He was so cute. Obviously he found something funny because he had that smile on his face, the one that made Summer want to start hugging him. She had to stop herself from smiling and sit down at the other end of the table and start working on her part of the job.

"So, I'm going on a Star Bucks run, anyone want anything?" Leah asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a frozen mocha with a banana muffin." Summer said handing her ten bucks.

"Yeah, I'll take a black coffee with a blueberry muffin..." Seth said handing her some money.

"Okay, well don't work too hard, and I will be back in about 30 minutes!" Leah said, walking out the door.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Seth's cell phone was going off. Summer made a coughing noise, as to signal to Seth to answer his annoying ring-toned cell phone.

"Oh, did you want me to get that?" He asked her.

Summer looked up and give him the eye. He answered the phone.

"JANE! You're here. Oh my God... okay well I will be at the airport in 20 minutes! Love you too baby, bye!" Seth hung up the phone and walked out without even saying goodbye to Summer.

She looked out the window of the design room and saw him giving Loralyne some sorry excuse as to why he had to go get his little lover.

"Whatever." Summer said out loud to herself, but couldn't help but feel a little angry.

Leah walked back into the room with a handful of star bucks, and dropped it all on the table. "Where's Seth?"

"Oh you know, he only left about 15 minutes ago to go pick up some chick named Jane from the airport." Summer said somewhat in vain.

"Oh, Jane... his fiancee. That's adorable." Leah said.

You see, Leah had this little plan. Summer and Seth my never get back together like they were in High School. They may never be a couple again, but she was going to make them friends again. You can't just be in complete love with someone one minute, and then not the next. Sure, time changes a lot of things, but she had talked to both of them, and they were still in love. And contrary to Seth's words, it was that love, love.

"His what?" Summer said.

"His fiancee, Summer. He has a life too. No offense, and you're my best friend... but he was the one that broke up with you. And not to be rude again, but you are kind of acting like you halfway expected him to come in here waiting on you hand and foot like he used to in High School. I truly don't want to offend you, but that is how you're acting, and if you guys are broken up, and have been for 6 years, then why would it matter. You need to grow up, and stop acting like this. Loralyne has come up to me 3 times complaining about the outbursts you've had since he has been here. I've been a good friend and just told her it was PMS, but you need to get your stuff together baby, cause he is going to be here with HIS new life, and HIS new girlfriend. Just like you have."

Summer took each of Leah's words like a bullet to the chest. She had finally been 'told.' Leah was right, she did need to get her stuff together. She was the one that had gotten dumped by Seth, and here she was acting like she was the one that had pushed him away, and now he wanted back in her life. He didn't know that she would be working at Aiden when he took the job. He didn't even know she was in the room when she asked to go home sick. Why was she doing this? Was she jealous of everything, what was going on with her.

"What am I doing Leah?" Summer asked. "Why am I acting like this. I was the one who got dumped, and here I am acting like this. And not only am I acting like this now, but everything between me and Seth has been over for 6 years now, and I am acting like a 16 year old again. I am treating him badly, and I am surprised he didn't break up with me before he did."

"Oh hun! It is okay! Don't cry. You're fine. Just you've gotta realize sometimes what you're doing.

-------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

What does Summer think about Jane?

Will Summer and Seth become civil?

What is Leah's plan?


	8. The Brady Bunch

**Chapter 8 - The Brady Bunch**

Seth walked back into the design room quickly and shut the door. He basically skipped back over to his laptop, playfully tapping Leah on the top of the head, and started typing away again.

"So, Romeo, where did you run off too?" Leah said jokingly.

"I had to go get Jane." He said in a professional manner.

"Ah, I see. Well, where is Ms. Model at now?"

Summer looked up, and looked over at Leah mouthing the word 'model.' Leah quickly gestured yes, and turned her attention back to Seth.

"She's at my hotel getting cleaned up. She had some meeting today for her job or whatever, I didn't really ask her about it. I was more concerned with getting back here, and just talking to her later."

"Psh, that's nice." Summer said, aloud.

She hadn't even noticed that she had said it until Leah looked at her with a 'what the HELL,' look, and Seth looked at her with his 'uh, okay?' face.

"Well, I just mean that is kind of rude to say, I hope Logan doesn't say that kind of stuff when I'm not around, and he isn't concerned with talking to me. Especially if I hadn't seen him in a while, but whatever." She said, trying to make it seem like she didn't care.

"Okay then. Whatever." Seth said, tired of battling with her.

"Yeah, whatever." She said back, and took a sip of her frozen mocha.

Seth just glared at her. He was so tired of being treated like crap, but he was never going to tell her why he had done what he had done, and obviously she was still bitter about everything, especially seeing him after 6 years, and talking after their brutal break up. Leah just looked at Seth and gave him a calm down face, and continued to eat her bagel. She kept thinking to herself how much of an interesting 6 months this was going to be.

**At the Hilton. **Jane and Seth had talked non-stop about their lives since their break-up a few months back. Even though Seth had made it seem to Leah that him and Jane were back together, and on the road to marriage he was kind of lying. Him and Jane weren't even dating again, they were just working on finding a solution to their problems. They wanted to be good friends before anything else, but he figured if he let Leah know that him and Jane were together, that somehow Summer would find out, and he wasn't sure what he wanted the outcome of that to be, or what it would even be, but he wanted it to seem like he wasn't desperate for her affection or anything along those lines.

"Babe! Let's go to that club I saw on the way here." Jane said.

"Mmm, okay... let me change." Seth replied getting up to change his clothes.

"Maybe I will meet some of your friends!"

"Yeah... or not. I haven't really met anyone except my two partners at Aiden. Leah and Summer." He said.

"Summer, like Summer Roberts the love of your life?" Jane asked.

After pausing for a good 30 seconds. "No, another Summer. I think her last name was Bishop or something like that... I honestly don't remember, but she's a nice girl."

Jane had never even seen pictures of Summer, just random stories about her that were brought up by Ryan or his family.

"I see, I see. Well, good deal than. Hopefully we'll have fun!" Jane said, ripping off her top and changing.

**At the Club.** Leah and Summer were at the club, and Logan was there too, but he was off dancing around getting drunk off his ass like the alcoholic he was.

"This is an amazing time, truly Leah, thank you so much." Summer said sarcastically, as she took another shot of rum.

"Oh shut the hell up girl, you know you're about to be drunk and happier then anything!"

With that, Jane and Seth walked in directly in front of Leah and Summer holding hands and looking like the happiest couple alive.

"Now why does that sicken me?" Summer asked Leah pointing right at them with her shaky drunk finger.

"Girl, PLEASE just let it go. Come on, they're happy! Just like you and Logan." Leah replied.

Summer looked at Seth and just glared at him. She didn't know why but she wanted to go beat that girls face in and then make Seth feel stupid for even bringing her. But she wasn't going to sink down to that level, she was better then that, and she had to figure out some way to get over the Seth thing, and just live her life. Leah being drunk and loveable motioned for Seth and Jane to come over and take a few shots with them. Seth didn't have any other friends in New York except for Leah, and he wasn't about to call Summer one of his friends, especially since she treated him like a piece of trash on the streets of 5th avenue.

"This is my good friend from work, Leah Michaels, Leah this is my girlfriend Jane Belle."

"Well it is very nice to finally meet Ms. Model!!" Leah said enthusiastically.

"Hahaha, you're so adorable! It's lovely to meet you as well darling." Jane said, laughing. "And you, who are you?" She asked to Summer.

"Oh, hello... um, I'm not with them, so sorry." Summer said getting up, acting like she was just a random person who happened to be mistaken as with Leah.

"Oh, I guess I just made a fool of myself to some New Yorker." Jane said, chuckling.

Leah started to say something, but Seth stopped her. "I guess babe." He said, and excused himself to the bathroom. On the way to the mens room he bumped right into Summer knocking his drink all over himself and bashing his chin with the cup.

"Jesus Christ, watch where you're going." Summer said before turning around to see Seth. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did- I mean... I didn't mean for that to happen. Oh God, you're bleeding."

She pulled Seth into the men's bathroom, and put the 'sorry unavailable' sign on the door. She didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, or walking in and thinking she was some kind of transvestite. She grabbed a paper towel and soaked in. She wiped off Seth's bleeding chin and held the paper towel in place to give him pressure to stop the bleeding. She took a couple of dry paper towels and started dabbing his shit to try and dry the mess she had made.

"I really am sorry." She said again, not realizing how nice she was being to Seth.

Seth smiled and started to remember how nice it was to be treated like this by Summer. Especially her touch. The way his stomach felt every time that she would touch him, made him feel like he was 15 years old again. He didn't want to feel that way, but he couldn't help it. She was so beautiful, and even with her hair a drunken mess she still looked gorgeous. He could tell that she cared by the way she was going about helping him. After taking the paper towel away from this chin she blew on it to make it sting less. She threw the paper towels away and kind of just stood there.

"So..." Seth said.

"Yeah... So..." She said back.

"To be honest I am kind of surprised you are being nice to me, I don't understand it, but whatever." He said.

"Yeah... I just felt bad because you started bleeding, and yeah... I don't know. Well you better get back to Jane and I better... ju... just go." She rushed and headed towards the door.

"Summer, come on... wait. Why did you walk away from Jane like that? Why didn't you just introduce yourself. And why do you keep walking away from me? What are you afraid of. Are you afraid to cry in front of me, what is the deal?" He asked her.

"Excuse me? The first thing that comes out of your mouth is that you think I am afraid to cry in front of you. Boy, please. You are ridiculous. You know, I know you dumped my sorry ass, but do you actually think for a second that after 6 years of not being together, and not even talking that the first thing I would be worried about would be CRYING in front of you. I am not 11 years old here Seth, just... I am going to leave now. So just go back to your girlfriend and everything will be all good again." She said with anger, and walked out the door kicking the sign she had set up.

"He strikes out... again." Seth said to himself looking at his cut in the mirror, and then leaving the bathroom.

"Baby! What happened?" Jane said running to Seth giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I ran into someone and their cup hit me pretty hard. I'm okay though!"

Summer came up and grabbed Leah only to find Seth and Jane in a deep make-out session. She purposely knocked over a shot glass right next to them, and walked out the door. "Bitch!" Summer screamed when she got outside. "She is so beautiful, and tall like Marissa was. She's gorgeous. Her style is amazing, and she looks perfect with Seth. I AM SO PISSED." Summer said bending over and crying a little.

"Summer, maybe it would help if you talked to Seth about everything. Maybe it would make you feel better or do something to, I don't know Summer, but it has been like 2 weeks now and you still feel like crap all the time, you're a total bitch to everyone when he is around, you're completely jealous of his fiancee, and you're just a different person now. Not only have you changed but you're starting to scare me. You need to sit yourself down and figure out what it is that is making you act like this. You need to figure it out, and soon because you're going to end up losing your job, your fiancee, and your life in New York if you don't get it together. I'll always be here for you, and you KNOW that, but something is going on with you, that you don't even know. Night Summer." Leah said, and got into her cab.

"What is the matter with you girl, you need to get it together NOW!" Summer said to herself.

Jane walked out of the club and was standing about 5 feet away from Summer. She was trying to get a cab, but it wasn't working. Obviously she was from a smaller town and didn't know how grab one. Summer could tell she was tired, jet lagged, and probably ready to hit those soft sheets on the Hilton beds. She decided to be her actual self and grab her a cab. "Here..." Summer said, and opened the door.

Jane looked up at her, and smiled. "Thank you." She closed the door, and away the cab went.

"That's a good start!" Summer said to herself. "Embrace the girlfriend... or fiancee." Still talking to herself.

Summer walked back into the club to find Seth sitting in a corner booth by himself with a big mixed drink in his hand. He had his palm pilot out and he was fiddling around with it when she joined him in the booth.

"Hey stranger." She said, like nothing had ever happened between them.

Seth looked up, and was almost disgusted. "Oh, hey." He said, rudely.

Summer took the hint, but kept talking anyways. "I'm sorry about my actions lately, maybe I will regret this, maybe it is the vodka, but I really do apologize. I still don't want to be friends, but I do want to be workable with one another. Our circumstances in the past just make it impossible for things to work out for our future. It really sucks that this had to happen, but I'm dealing with it. To be perfectly honest I don't want to have to see you everyday and work with you, it brings back to much pain. You screwed me over Seth, and that is the bottom line." Summer said in basically one breath. "That's all I really have to say to you, have a safe ride home." With that, Summer picked up her clutch and headed out the door, again.

Seth sat there in complete shock. Summer practically just told him in a polite manner to screw off. The fact that she apologized was really not significant to Seth, she was being juvenile and acting like a 14 or 15 year old. She kept taking everything back to what he had done to her 6 years ago. Seth was tired of dealing with a teenager who was actually 24, so he decided that since she was going to be that way, he was just going to stay out of her way, and make sure they only talked when they had too. He was tired of everything, and just wanted to go to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter:

Leah's plan for Seth and Summer?

Jane and Seth's relationship?

Where is Logan at?

Will Summer ever find out why Seth dumped her?


	9. The Past Becomes Present

Chapter 9 - The Past Becomes Present

Summer was pushing Seth off the cliff. She had pulled her strings with him one too many times already, and it was barely past the first month that he was there. Other than the fact that she treated him with complete disrespect, she said hurtful things towards him, and about Jane. She was sarcastic to him all the time, and she was making an immature fool out of herself. Summer wasn't sure why she was acting the way that she was, but since that night at the club she hasn't done anything towards Seth that was remotely her age. She would never speak to him directly unless he had spoken to her first. She would always make some kind of rude comment in the background when he was on the phone with Jane, or if she stopped by for lunch. Eventually, Seth had to explain to Jane that Summer just did not want to introduce herself to new people because she had seen her at Aiden all the time.

"I just don't get why she is acting like this Leah... I don't want you to give anything away that you aren't supposed too, but will you please tell me what's going on?" Seth said.

Leah and Seth were having a private meeting with one another in Loralyne's office, however, Loralyne was stuck in traffic, and Summer was on the other side of the building.

"Okay... I am tired of all of this, so I'm just going to tell you everything." Leah said, pausing and looking behind her. "So, it was about 5 weeks ago Summer fell up the stairs and spilled coffee all over herself. Totally Summer. I was introduced to you that day, right after she was in her office. However, I had only heard stories of you, not seen pictures, so when I was speaking to you I had no idea that you were that Seth. Summer walked out of Loralyne's office, and saw your backside, and basically collapsed on the ground. Over the next few days she was really sick with a high fever and dehydration. She laid in bed, and then at the office meeting to meet you, she went nuts. She sat there with her head turned towards me the whole time, and finally when Loralyne got tired of it, she made her turn towards the front where you guys saw each other face to face for the first time since High School. She flipped out. Seth... she is still in absolute love with you, and she always will be. Can you blame the girl? You were hers for 3 years, you were her man. She thought you guys were going to be together until the end of time. Then out of NO WHERE you tell her you don't want to date anymore, and then a few days later say right to her face that you don't love her anymore. The girl was traumatized. She didn't know what to do with herself. She cried herself to sleep most nights for a year and a half. It took her nearly all of college to finally be able to be okay with you not being around, and you guys not dating. Finally, she met Logan and her life was complete. Then, you come back into the picture, and she is all kinds of wacky. She doesn't know what to do with herself. She doesn't want you to think she still loves you, because she doesn't know how you feel. And she doesn't want to love you herself, and it drives her insane because you hurt her so badly. She is incredibly jealous of Jane, and of how well you're doing without her. She just is going nuts inside of her head trying to figure out what she is going to do. It isn't the easiest thing to have your first love that broke your heart into a million pieces shoved back into your life as a permanent one day of the blue."

Seth was stunned. He couldn't believe the words pouring out of Leah's mouth. All of it made sense though. Now that Leah had explained everything it was so much easier for Seth to understand why Summer was being the way that she was. She had no idea that he had broken up with her for the reasons he did, and on top of that, she was still in love with him, just like he was with her. It is extremely hard to have gone so far in your life and then get it turned back around in just a few moments. Seth had graduated High School without Summer, graduated College without Summer, he started what he thought was a solid career without Summer. He had other girlfriends, and then there was Jane; all without Summer. On the same end, Summer had done all the same things without him. They had built separate lives, and then one day they are just pulled back together like they had elastic attached to each end of their backs, and they were finally pulled back.

"Aloha, earth to Mr. Cohen!" Leah said, slightly laughing.

"Oh, yeah... sorry. I was just thinking about a lot of stuff. I think that it's time that I go tell Summer everything, I think I'll stop by her loft today after dinner with Jane."

Leah didn't know how good of an idea that was, but she shook her head yes anyway. After their meeting with Loralyne, Seth and Leah headed back into the design room to find Summer finishing a beautiful layout of what their add could be in the Elle magazine. It was complete with exquisite detail, and amazing graphics. The color choices were elegant and beautiful; the entire thing look professional, and well done. Seth was stunned. Summer looked over at Leah and Seth smiling big.

"I think I did good! I love the way it turned out." Summer said with a huge grin.

"Are you joking?" Seth said. "It's amazing."

Leah smiled at her, and shook her head yes. "Beautiful work Summer, I knew you had it!"

Around 5:30pm Summer headed for the elevator and down to get a cab. Seth and Leah followed but not at the same time. Summer went home, to find Logan drunk, and in a bad mood. See, Logan and Summer didn't have the healthy relationship that you might think. Due to Summer's attitude and stubbornness and the fact that Logan was pretty much the same way, they clashed. Especially if they were both in bad moods, but it Logan was in a bad mood, it was pretty much tune for a fight between the two of them.

"Oh, well would you look here, the BITCH of them all!" Logan said, not joking around. "You think that you can just sit around with some tall lanky guy at a bar and spend endless hours at the job and think that I won't notice that you're cheating on me! SLUT!"

Summer stood there trying not to laugh.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY BITCH!" Logan said, grabbing her wrists tightly.

"Okay Logan, get off. I didn't do anything. You're being a drunk idiot." She said.

With that Logan punched her right in the face. Leaving her with a black eye. This wasn't the first time that Logan had hit her, or the second, or the third. She punched him right back in the throat making him drop to his knees. She then kicked him as hard as she could in the nuts, and threw his beer bottle at his nose, cutting it open and leaving a big gash. She yelled some selective words, and grabbed a few things and headed for Leah's. Knock. Knock. Knock.

"OH MY GOD. SUMMER WHAT HAPPENED?" Leah yelled. "Oh my god, Baby! What happened?"

Summer stood there with a huge black eye and her face pounding with pain, and just cried. All she could do was cry. "He hit me." She said. "Again."

Leah knew that Summer and Logan fought, and she also knew that they were abusive towards each other, however she also knew that Summer only got physical after he had done something to her. "Well, come in honey, go take a shower... you will need the cleansing! And you're not going back there, EVER. This is the last time that I open up my door to see you battered and bruised, with a bag full of clothes. I refuse. I will go over there tomorrow at my lunch break and grab all of your things. I will clean that whole thing out. I will get a moving truck and have everything that it is yours moved into my storage locker. Now, go take your shower and I'll make you something to eat." Leah said, concerned.

As Summer gave Leah the biggest hug in the universe, Leah remembered that Seth was going to head to Summer's loft to talk to her. "Go on honey!" She said, and pushed Summer into the bathroom.

"Hey Seth, it's Leah."

"Oh, hey... what's up?" Seth asked.

"Well you know, don't go over to Summer's tonight..." Leah said, sounding scared.

"O-k-a-y... why what happened?" He was curious.

"Oh you know.. Her and Logan got into a BIG fight, and now she's going to stay here. She's really fragile right now, and I don't think it is the best idea that you go over there, just because Logan is over there and drunk, and on top of that he thinks you're having sex with her cause he saw you guys sitting together at the bar the other night..." Leah said.

Seth could feel the anger burning inside of him. "Did he hit her?"

Leah knew that if she said yes Seth was going to head over there and try and bust whatever move it was he thought he had. "No, he didn't hit her, they just yelled." Leah said.

"Okay, well I'll talk to you later." Seth said

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Leah opened the door to find Seth sweaty and standing there. She knew that he had come to see for himself what Logan had done to Summer. He probably had already thought about going to the loft to talk to Logan, but then decided that he didn't want to either get beat up, or get the cops called for yelling and different things of those sorts. Seth still stood there waiting for Leah to let him in. She was scared though, she didn't want Seth to see Summer's black eye and flip out. The funny thing was, that Leah was the only one who knew how Seth felt about Summer, and how Summer felt about Seth. They were both in complete head over heels love with one another, and yet both committed to other people, and living separate and different lives.

"Are you going to let me in?" Seth asked, catching his breath from the run up the stairs.

"Yeah, come in." Leah said.

Seth walked over to the couch and took a seat. He took off his converse and relaxed. It was going to be a long night. Summer walked out of the bathroom with her hair wet and dripping on her shoulders. She was in one of those towels that are like robes too. She saw Seth, and freaked out. Seth looked up at her and saw her huge shiner. He freaked out too.

"OH MY GOD, What the hell did he do to you?" He said, grabbing Summer's arms and looking at her.

Summer started to cry, and pulled away from him. "Just go Cohen."

She had called him Cohen. She never calls him Cohen unless she isn't mad at him.

"No, I'm not going. Did he do this to you, did he punch you?" Seth said, turning her back around.

"Why do you even care, you're not in my life, so it doesn't matter!" She said, raising her voice.

"Yeah, I do care Summer. And whether you want to accept it or not, I am in your life. And YEAH IT DOES MATTER!"

Summer looked up at him with tears rolling down her face. She wiped them away, touching her black eye and winced. Leah had gone for a walk, leaving just Summer and Seth to talk. It was time that they had their conversation.

------------------------------

Next Chapter:

The conversation is coming.

Is Logan done?

Where's Jane?


	10. The Shocking News

Chapter 10 - The Shocking News

"I think that it's time we talk." Seth said, sitting down and motioning for Summer to do the same.

"And what exactly is it that you presume we talk about Seth?"

"Well you know, this whole situation between us."

"What situation Seth? We work together because we have too, and we happen to share a friend. Things between you and me are no more. You're the one who made it that way, so what do you want to talk about?" She asked, already disgruntled.

Seth looked at the anger in her eyes. The anger that was mostly towards him. He could feel her pain on how he had broken her heart, and how it still bothered her to this day. He knew that he had to tell her. It had been two months out of the six that they knew that would have to spend together, and Loralyne took a liking to Seth so it was pretty likely that he would be staying until he resigned or got fired, but most likely resigned. This was an amazing job that Seth had gotten his hands on, and it was going to take a lot more than unsettled tension between an ex-girlfriend and himself.

"Aloha, Seth? Aren't we supposed to be talking about something that is important?" Summer asked, grabbing Seth's attention.

"Yeah... yeah we are. I just wanted to talk to you about what happened in High School." Seth said, starting off the conversation.

"Dear Jesus, High School Seth? What could you possibly have to tell me about High School?"

Seth looked deep into her eyes. "A lot."

She stared right back, feeling his stare. "Okay, well then let's get this party started." Summer said sarcastically.

"My pleasure." Seth said. "So, it pretty much amazed me that after the whole Tijuana fiasco you and me became closer because Ryan and Marissa had crushes on each other, and you and I got stuck in the middle of it. When you finally came out and told me that you liked me I didn't think I would ever be that happy ever again. Then when I didn't know what to do and turned to Anna, you were still there for me. After that all ended, you were waiting there. We became adults together Summer, and we grew up together. Yeah, I left for Oregon, and left you hear. I know I broke your heart, but all I wanted you to do was understand. Then when I came back it took me so long to get back on your good side. That is all I ever wanted, dreamt, or thought about was making sure that you and me got back together. When we finally did we were so good. Then there was college."

Summer interrupted him. "Not that this entire flashback of our 'love story' isn't just amazing, but what is your point." She was annoyed.

"Well if you don't want me to talk anymore I'll just leave. Sorry I came." Seth said, getting up and heading for the door.

"No, Seth... come back. I'm sorry." She said, making it sound almost believable.

"No.. It's okay. Jane is probably wondering where I went, so.. I'll just see you Monday at work." Seth said, closing the door behind him.

Summer laid her head against the back of the chair and took a deep breath. She was now so curious of what he had to tell her that she practically leaped out of the chair and ran to the door, she found Seth half-way down the hall with his head against the elevator. She walked up behind him. "You know, you aren't going to get anywhere like that."

Scaring the crap out of him, he jumped. "Jesus. Yeah... I know." Seth said, pushing the button.

Summer grabbed his wrist and motioned him to come back to the apartment. He walked behind her just like he had used too, like a little lap dog.

"Now just sit down and let me finish what I was going to tell you." Seth said sitting back where he had before.

"Aye, aye captain." Summer said light-heartedly.

"Funny." He said sarcastically. "But anyways, then college came right. We both wanted to go to Brown, but Summer you told me that if I didn't get in that you weren't going to go. You had your entire life planned out for yourself, you had been talking to different candidates that would be your roommate, or trying to find apartments for us. You were checking out classes, and setting up your schedule. You came to me that day and were so excited, you got your letter from Brown, you got in. You were so ecstatic that I was surprised because I hadn't seen you that happy in such a long time. I well.. I... I um... I well... I didn't get in to Brown Summer. I called them for days on end trying to speak to the head of admissions but they just told me sorry and to not call back. The day of the sweatshirt party. You were SO happy to go. I knew that the only way I could make sure you got to achieve what was meant for you to achieve, and what you needed want wanted to achieve was to break up with you... you didn't have a reason to stay then. So I told you we couldn't see each other anymore. I could feel your heart breaking, because my heart was breaking too. When you asked me to tell you that I didn't love you, I had to say that I didn't... or else you would have known and you wouldn't have gone." Seth caught his breath.

He looked up and saw Summer wiping more tears from her eyes. She bent over and was crying on her lap. She body was shaking, and she looked up at him, and smiled at him. "I can't believe that you did that just so I would be able to achieve what I wanted too... If I... if I would have known that you did that just because you wanted make sure I got to do what I wanted to do, then I would.. I mean... I .."

"You wouldn't have gone Summer. You told me that if I didn't get in you weren't going to even think about going, so I told you that I didn't want to date anymore, so that you wouldn't want a reason to stay. Then I told you that Brown wasn't my choice of school anymore, so that gave you another reason to be mad at me and go to Brown, for you."

She got up and gave him a big hug. The first hug that they had shared since the night he ended things - over six years prior. Seth was in denial that any of this was happening. The truth was that he was in love with Summer, and had been since he was 16 years old.

"Thank you." Summer said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, well I just.. I don't know didn't want you to do something for me when you needed to do something for you."

Summer and Seth stood there awkwardly for about 5 minutes, not really say much at all. Summer just kind of stood there forgetting that Leah was on a mission and getting all of the stuff that she ever owned at her and Logan's loft, and shipping it to a storage yard. Seth had his fiancee back at his hotel, and was about to move into a beautiful apartment with her. Now she was alone, and single... standing with the man that she was in love with, who had just revealed to her something that would make any normal women jump on them. Instead she just hugged him and stood there, thinking.

"... Well, I better get going. I hope that your eye gets better, if he ever comes near you again just call me, and I'll take care of it. He should have never hit you, ever. I'm really sorry that you ended up with someone who thinks it's okay to hit women, let alone someone as beautiful as you." He gave her that Seth Cohen smile, and walked out the door.

"GOD! I love him." Summer whispered to herself. "What am I going to do?"

----------------------------

Next Chapter:

What becomes of Jane?

What becomes of the conversation?


	11. The Feelings From Yesterday

_Hello, I've been getting all kinds of reviews telling me to incorporate Ryan and Marissa. I started this fic before Marissa was killed on the show, however, since it is in the future, and I am going by exactly what Josh had in the scripts and show, I'm going to keep it so Marissa is dead. That's why in one of the chapters when Summer was practically diagnosing Jane, she said "she is tall like Marissa __**was.**__" This is because I left Marissa past away in the fic. Ryan and Seth are alienated because of college and things along those lines, so they aren't too close anymore. I hope that clears a few things up! Thanks once again! Love, Marissa._

_Also.. I'm **REALLY **sorry about the long wait for the update. I had to finish so many things, and family problems arouse.. So I will be trying to update as much as possibly. I truly do appreciate the feedback and I love all of you! _

**Chapter 11 - The Feelings from Yesterday**

When Leah returned Summer was in her room icing her eye and crying hard enough that Leah heard her at the front door. She ran into the bedroom to find the lights all off, but a hump underneath the blankets.

"Summer, are you okay?"

Summer looked up and Leah turned the light on, revealing her concerned face. Summer told Leah the whole story about Seth's true reason for tearing her heart to pieces back in High School. Leah couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was amazing to finally understand why someone like Seth would have done something like that to Summer, she never really understood it, but now that there was a good reason behind all of it, she could understand Seth better.

"That is amazing, Summer... how do you feel now?" Leah asked.

"Well you know, in love with him, still. Like I have been always, just not mad anymore." Summer replied.

"Awe. Hunny." Leah said giving her a hug.

Summer finally fell asleep but wasn't sure what she was going to do with working with Seth now, and her black eye. What was she supposed to tell people at work?

"Wake up, Summer." Leah said after the alarm awoke her unexpectedly.

"Mmhmm. 5 minutes." She said suddenly remembering her swollen eye.

"I can't believe he punched me again." Summer said, feeling a tear go down her face. "Again."

"He's a sick person, Summer. You're done there. Just screw him over, it's done." Leah said, getting up.

Summer got ready for work, and headed up to the office. Seth was running late, Leah and Summer ended up waiting almost half an hour for him to show up so they could continue working on their projects.

"Sorry I'm late." Seth rushing through the door, screaming of early morning sex.

Summer felt a surge of jealously. "Yeah, so anyways... we came up with this for the Chanel ad."

"Oh yeah.." He said, feeling like she totally tuned out what he told her last night.

Seth and Jane were officially together again, and Summer could tell just by looking at him, after all she did know him better then majority of people. Even when she was with her now ex-boyfriend, she was always in love with Seth even though he had broken her heart. It took her forever to finally get past him and be able to move on but there was always that feeling of love there.

"Well, I've got to pee." Leah said, knowing Summer and Seth needed to talk.

"What? Okay.. Well whatever." Summer said, knowing what Leah was trying to do.

Summer sat there silently.. Almost giving Seth the impression of Summer before he spilled his 6 year secret to her... the secret he was never going to tell anyone. The secret that his family was still taking to the grave because they loved their son and brother.

"So.. Did I do something wrong again?" Seth asked.

"No." Summer said politely.

"Okay.. We both know that I know you better then that.. So yeah.. Just stop wasting both our time.. And tell me what it is?" Seth said almost rudely.

"Um. Okay?" Summer said. "Don't presume to tell me that, I'm just tired, and you know sore." She said bitterly.

"Okay. Whatever Summer." Seth had it with her hot/cold attitude.

Those words hit Summer like cold water in the winter. She got up and brushed past Seth and headed to her office to finish working on some different ideas for the Chanel ad, all the while she was still upset cause she didn't know what to do with the Seth situation. She couldn't exactly go up to him and just tell him that even though he broke her heart that she stayed in love with him, and was still in love with him even after both of them moved on and she was beat up. Leah knocked on her door.

"Summer Roberts, what are you doing?" She asked.

Summer was torn away from her thoughts. "Oh you know, just working on the Chanel ad."

"Summer, why don't you just tell him how you feel, that's the only way you're going to feel better."

"Leah, please. He's with Jane what's her model name. They're totally in to each other, and they were engaged. Me and Seth were High School, and it's my fault for letting myself getting as attached as I ended up getting by the time senior year rolled around. Even after he did what he did, and me not knowing why he did, I still hung on, even if I wasn't going to let myself go back, I still held on. Now it's my mess to clean up." She sighed, and got back to work.

"Summer.. I mean.. I don't.. Well.. Just talk to him. You obviously mean something to him if he would bother telling you all of that, and then like threatening Logan.. I mean.." She was cut off.

"Leah.. I don't want this today okay? Just leave the Seth/Summer fan club at home today."

With that Leah turned around and walked back into the conference room where they were supposed to be working on their ad campaign til it was done. She found Seth hard at work on the laptop working with something she hadn't seen before.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked.

"Working on an ad, I'm not sure for who or for what... just being creative." He said, concentrated.

"Hm. So I guess you had the big talk with Summer last night then?" She asked.

"Yeah. I told her everything. And then today I come into work a little late, and it's like she thinks that I never said anything at all.. I feel like it actually meant something to her since you know, she hugged me and said thank you. But... apparently not."

"I don't think it's like that Seth. I think it's more like..." Leah didn't know if she should.

"More like what?" He asked.

She did anyways. "It's more like... Summer has been in love with you for a long time, and even after you shattered everything back in High School, and she was able to let go and move on, she still loved you. And now that you're back in her life it just made it so much harder for her to admit that. Finally she realized that she doesn't have to be mad at you, and she could just love you... but you're with Jane. So it's really complicated. Plus, she's been taking the abuse from Logan for a while now, and she's just worn out. Her emotions are at their wits end, and she can't take anymore."

"Wow." Seth said, that was all he could say.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

**What will Seth do regarding what Leah has told him?**

**Will Summer be able to get past this?**

**Is Logan out of the story?**


End file.
